Wifi Cage
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Depuis la fin de l'Apocalypse, le temps à repris son cours normal. De retour dans la Cage, c'est un peu moins le bonheur pour Lucifer. Surtout qu'il doit maintenant se coltiner les deux autres, Adam et Michael. Autant dire que ça allait être l'enfer dans la Cage car il faut bien s'occuper pour tuer le temps. (présence de : Lucifer, Sam, Adam, Michael, Dean, Gabriel)
1. Apprendre le code

_Hello everybody._  
_Je profite de cette fin d'année pour poster quelques OS humoristiques, tout simple et sans prétention, sur Supernatural._

_Je vous propose ici plusieurs petit OS sur ce qui se passe dans la Cage entre Lucifer, Michel et Adam ainsi que leur relation avec l'extérieur. Il y aura donc du Samifer, Destiel et Midam au programme. _

_Ceci est du grand n'importe quoi mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ces délires._

_PS: Merci à Yurii et Alice pour ces idées diaboliques._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quarante minutes et toujours rien. Sam commençait à s'impatienter. Et à s'inquiéter quelque peu. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran de son laptop, attendant qu'un nouveau message arrive sur son skype. Mais cela faisait quarante minutes et toujours aucun signe de Lucifer.  
C'était pourtant lui qui avait engagé la conversation. D'ailleurs Sam ne savait toujours pas comment l'ange déchu avait réussi à l'ajouter sur skype. Le pire c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à le bloquer. Ce mec était un vrai troll et en plus il était doué pour pirater ses comptes, il ne manquait plus que ça... Du coup, il s'était mis à l'ignorer, regardant seulement de temps à autre ce qu'il lui envoyait. Il n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de lui répondre cette fois-ci car la demande de Lucifer avait piqué sa curiosité. C'est vrai quoi ? Depuis quand le diable avait besoin d'assistance ?

**Luci666::**

_Sam, il faut que tu m'aides !_

**Sam W. ::**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_... ?_

_LUCIFER ?!_

Il tiqua en se rendant compte qu'il fixait sans vraiment la voir la conversation depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes et soupira avant de se décider à revenir à ses recherches sur Internet. Il parvint avec difficulté à se reconcentrer et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il reçu enfin un feedback.

**Luci666::**

_Hey Sammy, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?_

Le chasseur poussa un nouveau soupir d'agacement. Quelle plaie celui-là.

**Sam W. ::**

_Qu'est-ce que tu foutais bon sang ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_J'essayais de sauver mon disque des mains d'Adam..._

Derrière son écran, Sam haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne demanda pas d'explication. Il ne voulait pas trop savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la Cage entre ces deux là.

**Sam W. ::**

_Bref, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Je voulais savoir si tu savais comment faire fonctionner un disque sur l'ordinateur._

**Sam W. ::**

_Un disque... ? C'est simple, tu l'insères dans le lecteur et il se lance tout seul._

**Luci666 ::**

_Justement ça marche pas !_

**Sam W. ::**

_C'est quoi, un CD ? un DVD ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Un DVD de code !_

Sam mis du temps à réagir.

**Sam W. ::**

_... Un quoi ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Un DVD pour s'entraîner au code de la route ! Tu sais le truc que les humains passent pour avoir une voiture !_

**Sam W. ::**

_Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

Le Winchester surpris, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Il lui avait alors tout simplement posé la question. Il pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi de la part du Diable. Tout sauf sa réponse.

**Luci666 ::**

_Pour apprendre à conduire mon véhicule pardi !_

Le géant inspira et expira profondement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de lui répondre.

**Sam W. ::**

_Connard._

* * *

**Luci666 ::**

_à ton avis, pourquoi Gaby t'as transformé en Impala lorsque vous étiez dans TV LAND, toi et ton frère ?_

**Sam W. ::**

_..._

**Luci666 ::**

_Quoi ?_

**Sam W. ::**

_Crève._

* * *

**Luci666 ::**

_Mon DVD NE MARCHE PLUUUUUUS !_

**Sam W. ::**

_Tant mieux._

**Luci666 ::**

_... Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi._

_Michou va me le payer._

_Adam aussi._

* * *

**Sam W. ::**

_... Lucifer ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Oui ?_

**Sam W. ::**

_... "Luci666" sérieusement ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_Quoi tu m'avais pas reconnu ?!_

**Sam W. ::**

_Bien sûr que si, c'est juste... horriblement nul... Tu peux pas changer de nom ?_

**Luci666 ::**

_... t'es pas drôle._

**Prince-de-LUcifer ::**

_voilà t'es content ?_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.  
Je n'ai pas fait d'introduction en vous mettant directement dans le bain (Mais comment donc peut-il y avoir du réseau dans la Cage ? Mystère !) et j'ai écris à la sauvage, conversation Skype oblige.  
Le prochain, j'espère sera mieux garni et mieux écrit._

_A bientôt !  
_**Kami~Chan**


	2. AdamBox, la Wifi n'a pas de frontière

_Un an plus tard ? Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'y remettre..._  
_La raison du Wifi dans la Cage._

* * *

-Sam...

-Sammy...

-SAM !

-Cesse de hurler Dean, je suis là et je t'entends parfaitement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que mes tympans décident de lâcher par ta faute. Répond Sam qui sort de la salle de bain tout en se frottant la tête avec une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux.

-C'est quoi ÇA ?! S'exclame l'aîné, sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, en pointant du doigt l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de son petit frère.

-''ça'' quoi ? Soupire Sam avant de s'arrêter net en découvrant enfin pourquoi son frère poussait des cris indignés.

Sam blanchit d'un coup. Oh merde. Oh. Merde.

-Heu...rien. Rien du tout. Il balbutie en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son frère et en s'approchant discrètement de son portable pour le récuperer.

Trop tard, Dean s'en empare avant que Sam n'aie le temps de refermer l'écran.

-"Satan666". Tu te fous de moi là ?! Une centaine de messages envoyés, tous par ce type. C'est quand meme pas ce que je crois ?!

-Dean... Commence Sam, des sueurs froides apparaissant sur le front. Je te jure que-

-Comment...explique-moi comment Lucifer arrive à t'envoyer des messages depuis la Cage ?! Demande Dean complétement éberlué. Et pourquoi il t'ecrit?!

-bah...le temps est long dans la Cage...

Dean lui lance un regard de la mort qui tue et Sam deglutit. Ok, ok.

-Je crois qu'Adam est tombé dans la Cage avec son portable.

-Et ? S'impatiente l'aîné, ne voyant pas trop le rapport.

-...ils arrivent à capter la wifi depuis la Cage avec...

-...

-...

-C'est une blague ?! S'insurge le blond en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Un plop indiquant qu'un nouveau message skype vient d'arriver interrompt la dispute entre les deux frères. Dean se penche pour lire le message

**Satan666 ::**

_Ce qu'il peut être fatigant quand il crie le clown qui te sert de frère..._

Sam relève les yeux vers Dean et fait une tête étrange, sûrement en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait ressembler en...MonDieu il ne veut même pas y penser !

-...parce qu'en plus, il peut nous entendre ? Fait Dean en grimaçant.

Sam sort sa plus belle bitchface.

-Tu remarqueras qu'il est très doué pour pirater skype. Et pas que... Lâche le cadet.

Son portable était spamé de messages du Diable... Oui car celui-ci ne cessait de lui envoyer texto sur texto jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne répondre.

**Satan666 ::**

_ lol._

* * *

**Sam ::**

_"lol" ? C'est Adam qui t'a appris ça ?_

**Satan666 ::**

_ ça veut dire "Lucifer Our Lord"_

**Sam ::**

_... OMG._

**Satan666 ::**

_Non, juste son fils. Ahah._


	3. Colis express, savoir-faire de La Poste

_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_Merci pour vos reviews/favorite/follow !_

_Le prochain chapitre sera porté sur Noël, si j'arrive à l'écrire rapidement et on verra un peu plus Adam et Michel. Passez d'excellentes fêtes !_

* * *

**chapitre 3 :**

Dean-LovePie a écrit : Pourquoi tu réponds pas à ton téléphone Sam ?

Sam a écrit : Dean...Dean ça a empiré.

Dean-LovePie a écrit : Quoi ?! Tu reçois encore des messages de lui alors que tu as changé de compte skype ?!

Sam a écrit : Oui...

Dean-LovePie a écrit : Ignore-le.

Sam a écrit : C'est pire en l'ignorant. Il m'empêche de me concentrer lorsque je fais des recherches sur internet et quand je coupe l'ordinateur pour éviter ça et me plonger dans les livres, c'est le téléphone qu'il n'arrête pas de faire sonner !

Dean-LovePie a écrit : D'où le pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes textos.

Sam a écrit : Il est vraiment...

_Troublant ? Je sais._

Dean-LovePie a écrit : Heu... Sam, c'est toi qui a écrit ça ?

Sam a écrit : ...oh non.

_Que Dieu bénisse Adam._

Dean-LovePie a écrit : ...J'ai bien lu ?

Sam a écrit : Oui... Lucifer, sort tout de suite de notre conversation tu n'as pas été invité !

Dean-LovePie a écrit : Ouais et arrête de harceler Sam de messages. Cesse de lui parler tout court. Et rends ce portable à Adam. _Nom de Dieu_.

_Oh, va s'y sale petit vermisseau... Empêche-moi~_

Sam a écrit : Dean... Ne rentre pas dans son jeu...

Dean-LovePie a envoyé en message privé: SAM, réunion de crise ! Il faut qu'on récupère ce portable !

* * *

Lucifer a écrit : Alleeeeeeeez Sam, je sais que tu aimes bien me parler !

Sam a écrit : Rend d'abord son portable à Adam, on en reparle après d'accord ?

Lucifer a écrit : Bien essayé mais, tu sais, c'est déjà fait...

Sam a écrit : ... Menteur. Je viens de lui envoyer un texto, il ne répond pas. Donc c'est toi qui l'a. Comment tu me parlerais sinon ?

Lucifer a écrit : Il doit encore chercher sa carte sim... Je l'ai lançé quelque part... Et je te parle sur un ordinateur figure-toi ! Fini la petite boite rectangulaire minable; bonjour grand écran !

Sam tique à la réponse et relit plusieurs fois le dernier message de Lucifer. Comment ça un ordinateur ?! Parce que dans la Cage, il y a un ordinateur ?! Qu'on lui explique là ! Qu'est-ce que cet archange déchu de malheur à bien pu encore inventer...?

Lucifer a écrit : Avant de rendre son portable à l'autre parasite d'humain là, j'ai commandé un ordinateur portable _via _internet et...Voilà ! Tout neuf et tout. Je ne comprends pas encore toutes les fonctionnalités mais tu m'aideras bien sûr, hein ?

Attendez.

Quoi.

QUOI ?!

ILS ARRIVAIENT A RECEVOIR DES COLIS DANS CETTE FOUTUE CAGE ?! Et en recommandé en plus. La poste pouvait vraiment faire ça ? Et après, on arrivait même pas à sortir Adam de cette boite de malheur... Peut-être que s'il réussissait à joindre un taxi, il pourrait sortir tout seul... Ahh mais encore faut-il qu'il retrouve sa carte sim... Et connaissant Lucifer, il allait sûrement mettre plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs années à la retrouver... Eh ben, c'était pas gagné... Foutue Wifi. Le diable avait pas fini de les emmerder. Même enfermé...

Lucifer a écrit : et que vive la Adambox ! LOL !

Lucifer a écrit : c'est quoi la "4G" ?

Sam a écrit un message privé à Dean : Dean, oublie ton idée de récupérer le portable... On est foutu, il a le Wifi et il a internet.


	4. Le dindon de la farce

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Encore merci pour vos reviews, favorite &amp; follow ! ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive. J'ai même produit quelque chose de plus long cette fois-ci.

Voici donc le chapitre spécial Noël. En vous souhaitant à toutes et à tous en avance un bon réveillon.

* * *

**chapitre 4 : Le Dindon de la Farce.** (comprendre : Se faire duper stupidement).

Lucifer ne comprenait pas l'esprit de Noël. Il détestait cette stupide fête pour mortels stupides qui s'ébahissaient stupidement devant un sapin stupide et- mais bon sang, ça faisait trop de stupidités en une seule phrase !  
Cette _"magie de Noël"_ le faisait vomir, sérieusement, toute cette agitation, ces sourires niais, ces visages dégoulinants de bonheur -beurk. Un fête chrétienne pour la naissance du petit Jésus qu'était même pas né ce jour-là hein ! Du gros n'importe quoi en somme.

En plus c'était totalement de sa faute.

Eh oui. Vous connaissez le Père Noël ? Vous savez, le gros bonhomme rouge tout gentil qui vient déposer les cadeaux des petits n'enfants au pied du sapin le soir du 24 décembre ?

Le plus gros mensonge de l'univers. Made in Lucifer. Si, si. C'était lui qui avait inventé ce personnage grotesque pour casser les rêves stupides -encore- de ces mômes. Il était assez fier de lui, pour ce coup là. Parce que vous avez déjà vu un père Noël descendre en rappel de votre cheminée pour déposer des paquets sous le sapin vous ?! Et cela, pour chaque demeure où il y avait des enfants ? En une seule nuit ?

Eh quoi ? Vous n'aviez jamais fait le rapprochement entre le Diable et Santa Claus ? A part que symboliquement, il serait tout rouge bien sûr.

Non ? Il suffit pourtant d'inverser une lettre à Santa pour avoir Satan

... Ahah, bande d'idiots, vous vous êtes fait avoir !

Imaginez la tête des enfants quand ils découvraient, au petit matin, qu'il n'y avait rien et que le père Noël n'était en fait qu'une ordure, qu'il n'existait pas. La déception de leur vie, le charme rompu et leur pauvre petit cœur brisé. Lucifer jubilait intérieurement.

Bon d'accord, ça n'avait duré qu'un temps. Après, ces foutus humains avaient réussi à perpétuer la tradition -trouvant l'idée bonne -et merde- en continuant à faire croire à leurs gosses que le gentil petit Papa Noël allaient venir leur porter des cadeaux s'ils étaient sages. Et maintenant il y avait plein de charlatans déguisés en bonhomme rouge dans les rues et les centres commercial en décembre. Il y avait même un numéro pour appeler le (faux) Père Noël.

Tient, il faudrait qu'il réussisse à détourner ce numéro un jour, juste histoire de rigoler.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui, veille de Noël, il était vraiment d'humeur maussade.

-Et que maintenant quand on vous dira que le Père Noël n'existe pas, vous pourrez répliquer que si, il existe, et qu'en plus c'est un véritable connard d'emplumé diabolique qui aime faire pleurer les enfants. Je vous aurais prévenu. Mais passons.

Sam était en train de lui écrire sur Skype mais il ne répondait que vaguement. Et bien sûr, le Winchester trouva cela bizarre. D'habitude, Lucifer était vraiment barbant mais là... Il y avait anguille sous roche.

**Sam a écrit :** ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu ne me répondes que par monosyllabes ?

**Lucifer a écrit :** ... C'est Noël.

**Sam a écrit :** Ah...

**Lucifer a écrit :** ... Adam veut fêter Noël dans la Cage.

**Sam a écrit :** Oh.

**Lucifer a écrit :** ...

**Sam a écrit :** Et... Tu... Tu ne l'as pas empêché ?

**Lucifer a écrit :** ... Il a réussi à convaincre Michel.

**Sam a écrit, surpris :** Vraiment ?

**Lucifer a écrit :** ... Et il a commandé le sapin sur Ebay. Et les guirlandes. Sérieusement, pourquoi ? C'est une farce là ?

Ok, Lucifer semblait vraiment blasé là... Un peu plus et il allait recevoir un "Pitié, je veux mourir" de Lucifer en total désespoir. Sam ne savait que dire pour le réconforter.

**Sam a écrit :** heu... Tu parles de la dinde ou d'une blague là...?

**Lucifer a écrit :** Me parle pas de bouffe, ça sent le grillé.

**Sam a écrit :** Qu'est-ce qui sent le grillé ?

**Lucifer a écrit :** Attends... Bouge pas, je vais voir.

C'était pas rassurant ça !

Lucifer se leva en délaissant son écran pour voir ce que faisait les deux surprise, quand il découvrit la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

_Oh bordel._

**Sam a écrit, inquiet :** ... Alors ?

**Lucifer a écrit :** Tu m'étonnes que ça sentait le grillé, Michel vient de brancher les guirlandes électriques. Il clignote comme un sapin de Noël maintenant...

**Sam a écrit, choqué :** QUOI ?!

**Lucifer a écrit :** Au moins, on a un feu de camp simpathoche' maintenant, vu que le sapin a cramé en même temps.

La morale de cette histoire : ne laissait jamais, au grand jamais, un Archange installer la décoration de Noël, surtout quand il n'y connaît rien en électricité et même si ces installations vous paraissent sans danger. Vous ne verrez plus jamais les jolies petites guirlandes innocentes de la même manière maintenant, en tout cas Michel s'en souviendra. et Adam aussi, comme il essayait d'aider Michel qui brillait de toutes les couleurs, enroulé dans les guirlandes lumineuses. C'est traitre ces trucs-là.

* * *

**Sam a écrit :** Tu sais... C'est pas si terrible que ça, comme fête. Pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas pour parler avec ton frère ? Oublier ta rancune et ta soif de vengeance pendant une journée et profiter de ce moment, ça te ferait pas de mal tu sais.

**Lucifer a écrit :** Tu rigoles du genou là ?! Tu sais ce que c'est que d'écouter ces chansons de Noël abominables en BOUCLE ?! Adam est un vrai tortionnaire ! Mais le pire, c'est quand il se met a chanter à son tour à tue-tête. Et je peux même pas m'approcher de lui pour faire en sorte qu'il la boucle, Michel le protège car ce stupide humain l'a convaincu de fêter Noël.

Sam se retient de s'étrangler de rire derrière son écran. Quoiqu'il pouvait compatir, entendre toujours la même chanson, ça pouvait devenir très vite lassant et énervant. C'était vraiment une petite vengeance pour Adam. Mais il faut avouer qu'il était étonné de voir que Michel s'était laissé convaincre et avait accepté de fêter cet événement.

Lucifer a écrit : D'ailleurs, il n'arrête pas avec sa stupide chanson. Il tenait à vous l'envoyer.

**Sam a reçu un fichier audio : **_Adam'sChristmasSong . mp3_

**[lecture du fichier. (A écouter sur l'air de Jingle Bell / Vive le vent d'Hiver ! **_www . YouTube watch?v=TeNJmOsBS94 _**)]**

Jingle Bell, Still In Hell, (Vive le vent, Toujours dans la Cage)

Do you even care ? (Mais qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire ?)

My Life sucks, (Ma vie craint)

I can't eat, I can't drink (Je peux pas manger, je peux pas boire)

I can't even die hey ! (Je peux même pas mourir hey !)

*.*.*

Jingle Bell, Still In Hell, (Vive le vent, Toujours dans la Cage)

Is Crowley smirking ? (Est-ce que Crowley est en train de ricaner là ?)

Oh what fun it is to see, (Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est drôle de voir)

Lucifer annoyed~ (Lucifer blasé !)

*.*.*

Sam is already gone, (Sam est déjà parti)

I feel abandonned, (Je me sens abandonné)

Dean's forgetting me, (Dean m'oublie)

Ohhh I wish I could be free ! (Ahh, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir être liiiibre !)

*.*.*

Michael doesn't know, (Michel ne comprend pas)

How to play the game, (Comment jouer à ce jeu)

Monopoly in Hell, (Le Monopoly en Enfers)

Oh so much fun with them ! (Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse avec eux !)

*.*.*

Our thousand party, (Notre centième partie)

'Is turning Apocalyptic, (Est en train de tourner à l'Apocalypse)

Michael lose his nibs, (Michel perd ses plumes)

Oh! can I make pillow with it ? (Puis-je faire un polochon avec ?)

*.*.*

HEY !  
Jingle Bell, Still In Hell, (Vive le vent, Toujours dans la Cage)

Do you even care ? (Mais est-ce que vous vous en souciez ?)

My life suck, (Ma vie craint)

I can't sleep, I can't dream (Je peux pas dormir, Je peux pas rêver)

I can't even dieeee~ (Je ne peux même pas mouriiir !)

*.*.*

C'était la Adam's Christmas Song.  
Merci d'avoir écouté.

Pour faire un don à Adam Milligan, munissez-vous d'un colis GabrielExpress et envoyez-lui des smarties à l'adresse suivante :

Adam Milligan,

3 (three/free) wifiCage,

00-666 Hell Underworld.

Pour vous plaindre, appelez le 00.666.69 et demandez à parler à Lucifer. (Harcelez-le bien de propos stupides, après tout, c'est de sa faute si on est au fond du trou hein.)

**[Fin de la lecture audio stupide.]**

**Sam a écrit :** ... Alors comme ça... Vous jouez au Monopoly dans la Cage ?

**Lucifer a écrit :** Y'a que ça qui te choque ?!

**Sam a écrit :** Et c'est quoi cette histoire de plumes ?

**Lucifer a écrit :** Adam a craqué et il a mangé les billets... Littéralement -Il a envie de manger, il a toujours pas compris que la faim n'existait plus ici. Du coup on fait avec les moyens du bord. Michel est en train de se faire plumer. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Héhé.

* * *

**Sam a envoyé un texto :** Dean, changement de plan, il faut qu'on retrouve Gabriel, je crois qu'il est dans le coup pour la wifi et l'ordi...

Retour : "Votre message n'a pas pu être distribué."

**Sam a renvoyé le texto :** Dean, changement de plan, il faut qu'on retrouve Gabriel, je crois qu'il est dans le coup pour la wifi et l'ordi...

Retour : "Votre message n'a pas pu être distribué. Et si tu essaies encore une fois de me balancer Sam, c'est toi que je vais mettre dans un Colis Express. _-service-après-livraison GabrielExpress_."

* * *

**Dean a envoyé un texto :** Heu... Sam ? Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé deux sms en disant que tu allais te marier à Hawaï avec une certaine... "Lucie" ?

* * *

Ohohoh. Joyeux Noël !

La Adam's Christmas Song me vient d'un délire datant de Noël dernier. Je n'ai fait que reprendre ce qui à la base, écrit par un fan, était :

_"Jingle Bell,_

_Still in Hell,_

_Do you even caaaare ?_

_Your angel Cas,_

_Can Kiss my ass,_

_My life is so unfaaaair._

_-Adam"_


	5. Les Selfies, le ridicule ne tue pas

_Hello everyone._

_Voici le cinquième chapitre, encore un peu ancré dans l'esprit de Noël._

_Et si vous ne me croyez toujours pas sur le fait que Lucifer est le créateur du Père Noël lui-même, vous trouvez de très belles photos de Mark Pellegrino déguisé en Père Noël qui traînent sur internet. Si, si. Même que ça lui va à ravir._

_Merci d'être encore présent pour suivre ces aventures._

* * *

**chapitre 5 : Les Selfies, le ridicule ne tue pas.** (...Mais ça peut casser le mythe d'un personnage.)

GabrielExpress... GabrielExpress hein ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu le deviner plus tôt ? ça paraissait pourtant évident maintenant qu'il y repensait.

**Gabriel a écrit: **Eh oui, comment tu crois que le père Noël fait pour distribuer tous les cadeaux en une seule nuit hein ? C'est encore Byby' qui se tape tout le boulot !

**Sam a écrit: **Mais. C'est dingue ça ! Vous allez pas tous vous y mettre, à parasiter les ondes de tous les moyens de télécommunications que je possède pour me pourrir la vie !

**Gabriel a écrit: **Eh oh, tu parles au grand Messager de Dieu là. Les télécom' c'est mon domaine, _ma _spécialité, alors fais gaffe où je te prive de réseau et de ces gadgets électroniques que tu aimes tant. Bref, pour en revenir à notre histoire...

**Sam a écrit: **Donc... Le coup du père Noël... C'était toi ?

**Gabriel a écrit: **il fallait bien que je répare les conneries de Lulu hein. Vous feriez mieux de me remercier d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à moi si les enfants croient au gentil bonhomme rouge généreux.

**Sam a écrit: **pffft, désolé mais rien que de t'imaginer déguisé tout en rouge, avec un fausse barbe blanche là, je meurs... Un père Noël nain quoi, c'est la meilleure !

Il se mordit la lèvre, ses épaules secoué par un rire moyennement contenu.

**Gabriel a écrit: **fait gaffe le Moose ou je te transforme en renne des neiges. Tu feras le parfait petit Rudolf pour tirer mon traîneau cette année...

Sam a écrit: C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée t'emballe pas le nain de jardin...

Dieu païen, Archange du Seigneur et Messager de Dieu, Tricskter à ses heures perdues et en plus, Père Noël... Ben voyons. Manquait plus que ça.

* * *

-Non. Hors de question.

-Allez rien qu'une fois !

-C'est non.

-Même moi je n'aurais jamais osé lui demander de porter ça. Pourquoi crois-tu que ça va marcher si c'est toi qui demande, misérable insecte ? T'as vraiment des idées suicidaires.

-Peut-être parce que de toute façon je ne peux pas mourir puisque je le suis déjà à la base et que, comme tu le sais mieux que personne, on s'ennuie vraiment à mourir au fond de ce trou...

-Le gamin a pas tort. Lâcha le prince des Archanges.

-Michel, tu vas pas t'y mettre... Ce gosse fait atteinte à ta santé mentale !

-...

-Ok mais c'est moi qui porte la tenue. Grogne Lucifer

-Mon _frère_...Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Fait presque ironiquement son ainé.

-Rejette la faute sur ton vaisseau, pas sur moi.

-Adam Milligan, tu as réveillé un monstre.

-Et tu vas vivre le pire Noël de toute ta vie. Compléta Lucifer.

-J'hallucine là, alors le père Noël c'est-... Souffle Adam.

-Malheureusement oui. Ronchonna Mike pour confirmer ce que viens de découvrir le jeune homme.

-Je veux mourir.

-...

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que Sam trouva sur son fil d'actualité Facebook une photo d'Adam, des paillettes plein les cheveux et ligoté dans des guirlandes, de Michel avec un nez rouge clignotant, les bras croisés l'air blasé et un Lucifer en père Noël, un paquet qui n'est autre qu'Adam sous le bras, avec en fond, un joli sapin carbonisé juste derrière eux.

Eh ben... Ça allait jaser dans le monde d'en bas...

A noter toutefois qu'Adam venait d'accomplir un exploit non des moindres car si le jeune homme avait réussi à entretenir l'esprit de Noël même dans la Cage, avec qui plus est, deux archanges têtus comme des mules, l'Humanité n'était peut-être pas encore perdue...


	6. Adam, ce héros

_Bonjour !_

_Franchement, je ne pensais pas du tout reposter car je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée... Et puis j'ai eu un soudain pic d'inspiration grâce au commentaire de Litany Riddle (voilà le pourquoi du titre du chapitre 6). Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, follows &amp; favorites. _

_ça deviens vraiment n'importe quoi ici..._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**chapitre 6 : Adam, ce héros...**

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Mais ouiiiii, puisque je te le dis !

-Tu te rends bien compte que c'est le plan le plus foireux de toute notre vie qu'on s'apprête à réaliser là ? Fit remarquer Dean à son frère.

-Tu sais qu'on a pas d'autre choix. Répondit le cadet. Alors si tu as une idée lumineuse, c'est _maintenant_. Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Heu... Bafouilla l'aîné, se creusant la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de se dépatouiller de leur situation délicate.

-Alors ?! S'impatienta Sam en tapant nerveusement du pied et en vérifiant derrière eux et sur les côtés pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire repérer.

-J'ai pas envie que ça finisse comme l'autre fois figures-toi ! Cracha Dean à voix basse pour rester un minimum discret. Imagine si ça rate ! Et que la Cage s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant sortir les deux plus grands couillons d'emplumés de l'histoire de l'Humanité !

Sam lui lança un regard en biais. Tant de vulgarité dans la bouche du chasseur. Comment il avait fait pour pas chopper son langage fleurit ? Bref, on repassera l'éducation de son frère.

-C'est ça où la corruption d'Internet et des télécommunications par Lucifer. Tu veux que le monde soit pervertit ?

-Ah parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas...? Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a- _Woh _attends. Tu veux dire que ça serait le début de la _Cyber-Apocalypse_ ?! S'exclama Dean.

Sam haussa les sourcils avec un air à la fois grave et las.

-Mec, ricana Dean, on a l'arme parfaite : Charlie peux déjouer ça ! ... Non ? Grimaça Dean en voyant la tête de trois pieds de long que tirait le cadet.

-Tu crois que je n'y avais pas déjà pensé ? On a essayé avec Charlie et quand Lucifer à su qu'on essayait de lui enlever la Wifi il a ...

-Il a quoi ? Voulu savoir Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Envoyé le "Virus Morningstar" ?

-Cramé le serveur de Charlie et en a profité pour la dénoncer aux autorités... etnemedemandepascommentilafait.

-_Oh_. Oh merde. Lâcha Dean. J'imagine qu'elle a dû s'exiler... _Merde_.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, on a comprit qu'il est impossible de le pirater depuis l'extérieur de la Cage.

-Seigneur ! Laissa échapper l'aîné.

-Ne jure pas Dean. Le rouspéta son frère.

-Ok, ok ! On l'fait ton truc... Il fit avant de regarder vers le plafond. J'implore les tartes pour que ça fonctionne...

-...

-Bah quoi ? Si on peut plus prier les anges, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste hein ? Les tartes bien sûr ! Elles au moins, elles ne nous déçoivent jamais... Se justifia Dean.

-Bon aller, aide-moi.

Ensemble et le plus discrètement possible, ils déposèrent sans être vus le colis sur le tapis roulant avant de se cacher à nouveau derrière des palettes sur lesquelles étaient empilés des boites remplies de courriers. L'aîné des Winchester releva la tête pour observer les lieux.

-On est où au fait ? Comment t'as su qu'un tel endroit existait ? Demanda-t-il.

-ça... Si je te le disais...

_Je me ferais tuer, Il sera là pour m'attraper, et Dieu seul, non... personne ne sait quelle vengeance il accomplira_. Pensa le jeune homme. L'usine immense dans laquelle ils se trouvaient appartenait à la société GabrielExpress... Autant dire qu'il valait mieux que Dean ne sache rien du tout. Gabriel l'avait prévenu.

-Mec, ça va jamais marcher. Souffla Dean blanc comme un linge, pas très rassuré par ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

-Mais si, ça va marcher. Assura son frère. Il faut juste qu'Adam saisisse l'opportunité.

Prions pour-... Non. Prions juste tout court.

* * *

Les tartes reçurent apparemment la prière et l'exhaussèrent. Ou un truc comme ça.

_Dans la Cage :_

-Cool ! S'exclama Lucifer.

Adam tendit l'oreille et osa aller jeter un œil, en restant assez loin quand même, il était pas suicidaire et on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces déplumés. Michel s'approcha de son frère déchu, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le Prince des archanges.

-C'est mes boules de disco' que j'ai commandé, elles sont enfin arrivées ! Déclara Lucifer avec un grand sourire, un grand paquet rectangulaire dans les mains.

Michel se pencha au dessus du colis tandis que Lucifer s'affairait pour l'ouvrir.

_**PAFF !**_

Michel releva les yeux vers son frère, qui après la surprise passée se mis à pouffer. Son frère était couvert de peinture rose. ça lui avait explosé en pleine figure quand Luc avait ouvert le carton.

-Pffff, ça te va bien ! Ricana le blond. On dirait presque un flamant rose.

-...

Adam, qui regardait la scène avec effarement, aperçut un objet qui s'était échappé du colis rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Il s'en empara et l'étudia. C'était une boite de smarties. Il l'ouvrit pendant que Lucifer se bidonnait devant son frère, qui lui, gardait un air totalement blasé alors que la peinture dégoulinait de partout. Le Milligan ouvrit la boite de chocolat et sortit un bout de papier de dedans. -Bon sang, y'avait même pas un seul smarties dedans, quels bandes d'arnaqueurs radins ces gens qui lui envoyaient des dons !-

Un message était inscrit dessus. Trois petits mots en fait :

_"Sur ta gauche."_

Adam sursauta et releva vivement la tête quand il entendit Lucifer crier et tout un tas de trucs péter.

_"P.S : Cours."_

Des espèces de pétards, feu follets et autres feux d'artifices sortaient du colis dans un joyeux vacarme pour péter à la figure des deux archanges qui couraient en tout sens sous la surprise et la flippe (et notamment parce que ça leur cramait les ailes ou ce qui en reste).

-LUCIFER, gronda Michel qui calme jusque là, sortit de ses gongs, C'EST QUOI CA ?! ET C'EST QUOI DE LA "DYNAMITE" ?!

-De la dyna-quoi ?! Où ça ?!

-Dans le colis !

-_Oh oh._

_"P.P.S : VITE !"_

Adam écarquilla les yeux et piqua un sprint sans se faire prier -pour une fois.

* * *

-Tu sais, si tu as envie d'en parler... On est là Sam et moi. Fit doucement Dean à Adam quand il fut enfin sortit d'affaire.

-Non... Grommela le plus jeune. C'était assez horrible comme ça.

-Bravo au fait, pour avoir grillé la Box avant de sortir. Le félicita Sam.

-Oh, c'était trois fois rien ça...

-Oui, mais grâce à toi, Lucifer ne viendra plus nous emmerder via Internet et tout ! Lui fit remarquer Dean. Tu es un héros Adam !

Les plats arrivèrent sur la table du Dîner dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés et Adam pleura presque sous l'émotion.

-C'est tellement bon ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant une bouchée. J'en avais oublié le goût.

-C'est sûr que manger des billet de Monopol-_aïe_.

Dean s'interrompit à cause du coup de pied que lui balança son cadet.

-_Dean_. Le menaça Sam en lui lançant un regard noir.

L'aîné se racla la gorge.

-Ouai heu, enfin, j'imagine que ça devait être dur tout ce temps passé là-bas sans pouvoir manger. Se rattrapa -ou plutôt bafouilla- Dean.

-Oh mais je mangeais...

-Ah ? lancèrent en même temps ses deux demi-frères.

-Mais c'était pas le pire... Le pire, c'était que ces deux guignols et empaffés de pigeons m'ordonnaient de leur faire à manger. Je devais leur faire la popote tous les jours alors que pour moi ça n'avait pas de goût ! Ragea le blond.

-Heu... Commença Dean, pas très sûr... Adam, tu savais que les anges n'avaient pas besoin de se nourrir...?

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement de manger et fixa le Winchester.

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

-Bah...Oui, c'est des anges... Ils n'ont pas cette... nécessité... Se risqua Dean.

-...

Le visage d'Adam s'assombrit. Puis il se leva vivement en jurant :

-OH LES ENFOIRÉS ! J'Y RETOURNE, ILS VONT VOIR DE QUEL BOIS JE ME CHAUFFE ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Sam et Dean, interdit, le regardèrent se diriger vers la sortie du dîner comme une furie.

-A-Adam ? Essaya Sam.

-M-mais... Sam, ne me dit pas qu'il y va vraiment ?! Oh putain ! Adam ! S'écria-t-il en se levant à son tour pour partir à sa poursuite, suivit aussitôt par son frère. Il est pas sérieux ! ADAM REVIENT !


End file.
